1994vs2015
by loves2laugh
Summary: Bamon. Bamon. Bamon. Bonkai. Steroline. Bamon. Bamon. Bamon. Elena. Bonkai. Bamon. And that pretty much sums up this story. DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me and this story is strictly for entertainment and is not a part of the official storyline.
1. Chapter 1

"Damon."

His eyes roll around to meet hers and he sighs disinterested.

"We agreed that what happened in 1994-"

"Relax" he shrugs. "I didn't forget."

"Good" She nods. "Because I don't want there to be any confusion...or, questions. Especially from Elena."

His lips twitch a little in humor and he wrinkles his nose to rid himself of the expression. His eyes watch her swallow nervously and shifts her stance before raking her hands through her hair. She nibbles her bottom lip and smiles tightly before preparing to leave.

"Wait" he says and she does as he builds up his nerve. "You-uh...wanna take a walk somewhere? Maybe get a drink?"

She looks at him skeptically and he unintentionally holds his breath waiting for her answer.

"Why not" she shrugs casually before her mouth spreads into his favorite smile. "Like I should be celebrating, right?"

"My thoughts exactly" he nods trying not to seem eager.

She nods some more convincing herself that she's made the right decision.

They end up at Mystic Grill, among the regulars on a typical college Thursday night.

"Its a bit crowded" Damon says looking around the space noticing a lack of tables.

"You're such a charmer, Damon. I'm sure someone would be _compelled_ to move" Bonnie smirks before walking towards the bar. "I got the drinks!"

He smiles watching her disappear within the crowd in order to get to the middle of the bar. Damon walks casually over to a table and gently persuades the couple to move. He sits down and waits for Bonnie to come back, rocking his head slowly to the easy groove of the music. She glides over with two glasses in her hand and he smiles recognizing the dark amber color of his favorite drink.

"Here's to us making it out" he begins.

"And keeping Kai in" she finishes before downing her drink in one gulp. She exhales into a smile feeling the familiar burn of the drink.

Damon watches her impressed cocking one eyebrow and she laughs.

"It seems, you've had an effect on me" she grins.

He smiles too enjoying the sound of the sentence.

"I guess I could say the same about you" he admits before scoffing. "But don't let it go to your head" he says lifting his glass to drink.

"Wouldn't dream of it" she snarks getting up to get another round.

As the night drifts on the two spend the time talking, catching up on just about everything. Ever since she came back, Bonnie felt like in those months she lost a huge chunk of her life. And it sort of made her feel like she wasn't missed, like she didn't matter, because it didn't seem to disrupt the flow of anything. And when she did get back, she was thrusted back into a world of chaos.

Caroline running amuck without her humanity.

Stefan turning off his.

Jeremy leaving for school.

Elena.

Damon.

Kai.

No...she needed this night. Some time for herself. To cut loose and catch up and just enjoy a drink with a friend.

Or at least that's what she told herself.

"So..." Bonnie says leaning on the table. "Have you decided what you're going to do with the cure?"

Damon's eyes shift slightly and he smirks. "I thought you didn't care what I did with it."

"I said it was your decision, not that I didn't care" she clarifies. "Besides. I'm curious. Like, I thought you would've given it to Elena by now-"

"Let's just say I'm handling this...differently."

Her eyes narrow giving him a look. "What's the real reason?"

"I told you-"

"I heard what you told me, but now I'm asking you for the real reason" she says. "And don't act like I can't tell when you're lying. We've spent enough time together, I know the signs."

"Signs?"

"Yes. Signs" she says swirling the ice around in her glass. "The level tone in your voice. The relaxed delivery. The laid-back expressions. Believe me Damon, I can read you."

He smirks breaking his facade.

"So tell me."

He sighs. "What if it's too selfish?"

She pauses a moment frowning. "How can it be selfish? I mean its not like you're planning to take it for yourself" she almost laughs but then she notices he isn't.

Her eyes spread a little.

"Damon?"

He doesn't answer breathing a bit deeper. "Are you ready to go?"

She shrugs lazily and he nods getting up. She stands suddenly feeling the alcohol surge through her system and she wobbles unsteadily and Damon is right by her side to help her stand straight. Her head sways up to look at him and he frowns looking at her and she nods determined not to seem drunk.

He gently guides her outside Mystic Grill and the cool air against her skin is just the tool to clear her head bit.

"I think I'm good" she says and he eases his hold on her.

They walk for a bit back to the dorms keeping quiet for most of the way.

"You know I didn't mean to laugh-"

"Forget it" he says gruffly.

"No-no, no" she rushes. "If you want to use it for yourself, that's great."

He looks at her skeptically.

"I mean it. Like I only laughed because out of everyone, you're the last person I'd expect that answer from" she giggles. "Wait...that came out wrong too."

"You're drunk" he scoffs guiding her even closer to the dorms. "So, consider this a free pass."

She snorts rising up the steps to head inside.

The atmosphere feels off and the faint scent of blood reaches his nose, confirming that something isn't right. A heavy thud occurs upstairs and Bonnie scrunches her face leaning up against the doorframe.

"That's weird. Its Spring Br-Break" she hiccups. "Everyone should be gone."

Another thud and a gurgled scream fades throughout the house and Damon's hand latches onto Bonnie's determined to take her away.

"Wh-Where are we going?" She hiccups again.

"My house" he answers.

"Why?" She asks innocently. "I live here and I'm already home."

"Its not safe at the moment..."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" she says slow. "But what will Elena say?"

"What can she say?" He snaps. "As long and Stefan and Caroline are without their humanity, anyone is fair game. Which means, you'll be safer with the two of us protecting you. So, lets go."

Bonnie covers her mouth attempting to hide a laugh. "I can handle myself Damon. See? Watch."

Her eyes focus on a nearby car and with a quick thought and hand gesture, the engine explodes causing a fire to erupt.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

Her dark laughter fills the night. "What? I told you I could take care of myself."

"Listen. You're going to keep your hands in your pocket and we're heading home, got it?"

She purses her lips hiding another laugh before slowly waving her hand to extinguish the flames. The car is completely ruined however the fire's out.

"Unbelievable" Damon grumbles and they continue to walk to the Salvatore house.

When they get back to the house, its empty except for Elena who's sleeping on the couch of the living room. Bonnie makes a grand gesture for Damon to keep quiet and he rolls his eyes guiding her up the stairs. He choses a door and opens it revealing a bedroom. Bonnie smiles kicking off her shoes to collapse on the bed.

"You know its weird. You'd think I'd hate this room, but I don't" she says laying across it. "But in some strange way, this feels like home."

"I think that's just your polite way of saying this house needs an upgrade."

She laughs lightly. "Yeah...maybe...its just..."

Damon swallows slowly trying not to seem hungry for her words, but the suspense is starting to irk him.

"Ever since I came back nothing has felt...normal." she sighs. "Everything's different and not in a good way. And its like...being with you is, familiar. You know?"

He wrinkles his nose to erase away the urge to smile before looking in the closet for an extra blanket.

"Ugh, this is torture" she laughs. "Its like I can't move."

Damon flashes to her bedside shifting her legs easily, changing her position on the bed. He gently covers her with the blanket and she smiles snuggling down.

"Thanks, Damon" she whispers dreamily.

"G'night Bon-Bon."

* * *

**_A/N: okay so...i'm really new to the TVD fandom...like i just started watching this season (season 6) and its because the Bamon tag in Tumblr had so much chemistry and tension i had to find out more about them. _**

**_so feel free to correct me on the technicalities of their powers or limitations (ex: idk if vampires can sleep or not, but Elena's asleep in _****_this chapter lol). and i might make some changes, like it won't follow the exact plot of the tv series but i like the whole Steroline-Human-Off-Switch thing so that will definitely be popping up. _**

**_uh...i think that's it._**

**_pce._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_(Early, The Next Morning...)_**

_"You know, I've watched you do the spell millions of times and out of nowhere the idea just hit me...Maybe I don't really need a Bennett. Maybe I just need Bennett blood..."_

* * *

"Bonnie! Wake up!"

Elena shakes her gently as Bonnie tries to fight her off in her sleep.

"Bonnie" she calls again. "You're having a nightmare! Wake up!"

Bonnie's eyes flash open as she realizes what's going on and she breathes deep trying to calm her heart.

"You're safe" Elena tries sitting next to her.

Bonnie nods raking her hands through her hair. "I know" she says decidedly. "I was just having a dream. I'm fine."

"It didn't sound like it...you were screaming" Elena says worried. "Wh-What exactly happened in there? You never talk about it-"

"For good reason. I'm fine" she says short and Elena looks a bit taken aback. Bonnie sighs trying to form her sentence. "Look, I don't mean to snap but I've spent enough time stuck in one place and time and I refuse to do that now. I'm getting past it in my own way, and that's all anyone needs to know."

Elena nods dropping the subject, but she can't deny that she's not curious. The existence of prison worlds just seems so...exotic. And Damon never really wants to talk about what happened as well. It just seems like there is some great mystery, that no one wants to share with her...and if they were all friends...

She just wanted to understand so she could be there for Damon and her friend...so they could depend on her a bit more than-

"Did you guys find Caroline?"

"She's still with Stefan" Elena answers. "So until then, both Damon and I think it'd be safer for you to stay here until we can find a way to switch their humanity back on."

"I thought that's what their mom was doing?"

"Hopefully..." Elena adds. "But until then-"

"I can take care of myself" Bonnie smirks remembering last night and the random car she exploded.

Elena nods again this time rising off of the bed. "You should come downstairs. Damon's making breakfast."

As Elena walks out of the room leaving Bonnie to sit on the bed with a smile. "Of course he is."

* * *

**_Meanwhile while Damon is downstairs making pancakes..._**

"Hello, Clyde"

Damon freezes in between the turns of his spoon with the batter as his brother Stefan enters the house from the back door.

"Aren't we were a little old to taunt each other with nicknames?"

"I know that's what we agreed, but since you've been hanging around Bonnie I felt it was too good to pass up" Stefan smirks sitting on one of the counters of the kitchen. "Then again...it is the perfect analogy to sum up your relationship."

Damon resumes stirring. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Isn't that what you wanted? Me, here...so you can fail, trying to restore my humanity?" Stefan taunts. "I just came by to tell you that its not going to work."

"What's not going to work?"

"Don't play with me Damon. We both our games tend to get a bit rough and I would hate to involve...other players" Stefan answers allowing his head to crane up towards the ceiling suggestively. "I'm just here to tell you, using mother won't work."

"But it will" Damon answers sure of himself. "You loved her. More than anything. And even though you lost her unfairly, now's your chance to regain all of the years you lost."

Stefan pauses...

"This is our chance, Stefan. She came back for you...for us" Damon tries again. "So, now its your turn. Flip the switch before you do something you'll regret...its still not too late."

Stefan closes his eyes and flicks his head slow...

"Like I said..." he says smiling ear to ear. "Mommy-Dearest was always your soft spot. And I can tell you right now she's not a strong enough trigger."

"Really? Nothing?" Damon asks in his casual way.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"Huh."

"Yup..So!" he grins unapologetically hopping down from his perch. "It seems like someone has some homework to do."

Damon glares watching Stefan leave and he sighs returning to breakfast. He begins pouring the batter on the griddle and as the moments pass he's flipping them perfectly until they make a stack.

"Wow, these look great" Elena says entering the kitchen and sitting at the table.

Bonnie enters in another second or two later. "Yeah. A few more stacks and I think he'll be able to apply for a job at IHOP."

Damon throws her a smirk and she smiles taking a seat next to Elena.

"Which is surprising, because I thought you hated pancakes?" Elena adds puzzled and Bonnie tucks her lips in hiding a smile. "Is someone gonna share the joke?"

"What joke?" Bonnie asks.

"You tell me, you both are laughing at something."

"Its nothing" Damon answers with a shrug before passing a quick wink to Bonnie before passing Elena the syrup.

Elena takes the bottle suspiciously before shrugging off the notion and the three of them begin to eat.

"So, Stefan paid a visit."

"Are you serious?" Elena say worriedly. "Was Caroline with him?"

"I'm sure she's fine" Bonnie adds with a slight shrug. "I mean its not like she's the one in danger. Its the rest of us, right?"

"And here I thought you were the optimistic one" Damon teases making a face. "Either way, Stefan is reaching out and believe it or not he's trying to help."

"How?" Elena asks. "I mean its not like he's willing to turn on his humanity."

"No, but by giving me a clue as to who can is the best we've got so I'll take it" he winces.

"I thought your mom was the trigger?" Bonnie asks confused.

"I did too, but apparently its changed" he sighs. "So...that means we've got to find out who it is-"

"No" Elena says all of a sudden and both Bonnie and Damon look at her.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Bonnie asks. "Finding out who that person is, is the only way to get Caroline and Stefan back. We've got to do it."

"How do we know that this isn't some trick?" Elena says ignoring Bonnie and looking at Damon. "Stefan could've lied about your mom not being the trigger. He could be leading us on some wild chase just to get a laugh and we'd be playing right into it, giving them both time to feed and kill on whoever they wanted."

"So what do you think we should do?" Damon asks and Elena shrugs.

"I don't know...I mean we have your mom. We could save some time and stick to the plan we have-"

"Or we could waste it and risk even more lives" Bonnie adds. "Even with Stefan's humanity turned off, he still fights the hardest to do the right thing and essentially, he wants us to help him turn it back on so..."

Damon's face frowns a bit at her opinion of his brother. St. Stefan takes the spotlight once again when it comes to the struggle of honorable intentions...

_"Great..." _Damon thinks.

"If Stefan says using his mom won't work, I think we should listen to Damon and try and find the person who will."

"Of course you do" Elena grumbles starting to eat her pancakes and Bonnie shoots her a look.

"All I'm saying is, I'm not opposed to change the plan if its going to save them" Bonnie says slow picking up her fork to eat. "In fact, if you two want to stick to that plan, I can get a head-start on finding the person if something goes wrong."

"What makes you think its going to go wrong?" Elena scoffs.

Bonnie's eyes narrow and she smirks stabbing one of the pieces of her breakfast a little harder than necessary. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting past it in my own way, and that's all anyone needs to know."

"You're kidding, right?" Bonnie laughs in disbelief. "Get over yourself" she says taking another bite and Elena rolls her eyes.

Damon looks at both girls feeling a bit out of place, but still somewhat amused.

He secretly likes this snippy and blunt, yet somehow edgier "Bon-Bon". She's not the sweet girly-girl next door that he once found annoying. Being trapped in that prison world gave her a slight bitter tone to her goody-good personality. And it wasn't over the top, just a different flavor.

The old "Bonnie" would've probably left the room in a dramatic fashioned, or apologized for making Elena feel like a third-wheel...but this "Bonnie" wasn't. And it was a nice change to her previous over-apologetic and innocent nature.

Damon sits in his seat watching the two of them eat, soaking each moment of the awkward tension.


	3. Chapter 3

**_(1903 Prison World...)_**

Kai watches the last rings of smoke rise up into the sky from the burning house he completely torched the night before. The mummified vampires hidden in the basement were now nothing but faint traces of dust released into the atmosphere. He stands around watching the fire die and snuff out before turning around in his cool fashion to walk down the path and see what he can find.

The air is cold and the wind blows hard through the trees, forcing the snow to fall and swirl in the air. He walks farther and farther away from the house until he arrives to the old town of mystic falls. He walks up the path finding a general store and bending down to pick the lock. It puts up little to no struggle and he's able to go inside to warm up. He finds some oil lamps and lights them before starting to explore the shop.

Remnants of the Victorian era are plastered everywhere, the furniture, the fixtures-

But that isn't what bothers him the most...

He's alone..._again. _

And this time it's different because ever since the merge he's changed. Before when he was banished to _his _prison world, it was a clear sentence. And all of those years he spent there just fueled the rage that burned within him. It forced him to discover a way to escape so he could get his revenge and claim what he had always felt was his.

1994 would always be his punishment...but this...1903? Feels so much worse. And that's the difference, he can feel it now. The guilt, the loneliness...he's entirely alone within this world and for the first time in his life he's not angry. Although the thoughts of Bonnie intentionally leaving him do cause his stomach to roll, its not for selfish reasons...but because he never got a chance to make it up to her. To really apologize...to make her see that he changed. That it wasn't some brilliant trick to mess with or hurt her later.

Ever since the merge, Kai experienced nightmares or dreams about his brother Luke. His memories with their sister, or strong moments of intense remorse regarding the people Kai has killed or what he did to Bonnie within 1994. And the only way Kai figured to get rid of those feelings was to somehow gain forgiveness from her, because it wasn't until he attempted to apologize he realized how much he affected her.

So...

If this was the only way to make peace with her and himself, he'd stay here.

* * *

**_(2015. Present Day...)_**

Bonnie sits in Damon's car parked in the garage of the Salvatore house. She reclines closing her eyes in the driver's seat imagining a simpler time when she actually felt...normal. Well...as normal as it could be for her. But its like ever since she came back nothing fits like its supposed too. And although she hated living the same day in repeat, it eventually grew to have a sense of familiarity. And maybe if it hadn't been for the extreme loneliness, she might've wanted to stay...like if she was there with someone she loved or at least felt comfortable with...

Her life in the present is what she was fighting so hard to get back too but now that she was here, and everything was so different...it was becoming difficult to find a reason to stay.

She shakes her head brushing the thoughts to the back of her mind before refocusing on her present task...finding an emotional trigger for Stefan and Caroline.

She get's out of the car and looks at it a moment with a soft smile before shutting the door and leaving the garage. She ends up walking down the familiar streets until she arrives at Mystic Grill. She orders a coffee and sees Enzo sitting by himself going through a series of photographs. Bonnie sighs before paying for her coffee, taking the cup to join him. She sits down and he shifts slightly annoyed sensing her presence, continuing to flip through the photos.

Bonnie glances at the pictures and nods a little surprised. "You were the last person I'd expect to have an eye for art."

"Don't sound so surprised, I've always had a talent for recognizing beauty" he says not lifting his gaze from the photograph.

"They're beautiful" she says looking down at the scattered ones on the table. "Did you take them?"

"No, I did not" Enzo smirks twisting the picture in his hand. "And flattery will get you nowhere, so to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Bonnie waits a moment. "What makes you think I want something?"

"Well," he smiles flipping to another picture. "You wouldn't be talking to me if you didn't now, would you?"

She purses her lips trying to figure out how to ask, so she decides to go the foolproof route.

"Damon needs your help."

"You've got a lot of nerve, don't you? Bringing him up like that-"

"With Stefan's humanity turned off-"

"And somehow you think I should care-"

"And Caroline running around town like some sadistic lap dog-"

"Again...like I care-"

"We're all at an even greater risk of being killed if we don't team up and do something" she finishes talking over him. "And you can drop the act Enzo, I know you tried to flip the switch."

"Yes, but it didn't work" he replies lazily. "I've interfered too many times before and it almost got me and an innocent killed."

"An innocent?" Bonnie asks. "Who else is involved with this?"

Enzo swallows flipping to another picture.

"Enzo, please" she whispers. "Stefan said that we needed to find his emotional trigger. Its not any of us, so if someone else has a chance then-"

"Just leave it alone" Enzo says with a shrug. "There is no one else, alright?"

Bonnie looks at him hard unable to believe a word. Enzo rolls his eyes before tossing the photos down on the table.

"Look I'm not saying that I'll help, but if I happen to be around when it all goes down then...so be it" he says casually. "Satisfied?"

"No...but its a start" she says leaning back in the seat to drink her coffee.

* * *

**_(Back At The Salvatore Boarding House...)_**

"I'm sorry about you're mom."

Elena reaches out to wrap her arms around him and he sighs deep, wishing more than anything to change the subject.

"Its fine Elena."

"No its not. Damon you just got her back and-"

"Elena!" He says frustrated. "Drop it...please."

She inches away slowly increasing the distance between them. She wants him to stop her, to pull her in tighter so she can let him know that she can be his crutch. But he doesn't stop her, so the distance becomes greater and greater until she's already out of the room. She walks down the steps feeling hurt and defeated just as Bonnie enters the house. They exchange looks and Elena continues to walk down, and Bonnie can tell from her sour mood their plan to use Lillian Salvatore failed. She shakes her head with a tired smile and Elena's eyes glint with anger.

"Are you happy now? You were right" she says bitter.

"In all honesty it would've been nice to come home to good news, but lets be real we knew it wasn't going to be that easy" Bonnie smirks running her hands through her hair.

_"Home?"_ Elena repeats. "Bonnie this isn't you're home-"

Bonnie closes her eyes before trying to correct herself. "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Its just a house. That's it. No need to throw a fit!"

"I'm not throwing a fit!" She snaps, but then closes her eyes to get her thoughts together. "Look its been a really long day and..." She shrugs not knowing what else to say.

Bonnie nods and Elena prepares to leave.

"Wait" Bonnie calls. "I've been meaning to ask you about that night, after the rave."

"What about it?" Elena frowns. "Caroline said she'd make us pay and she did by having Stefan turn off his humanity."

"Yeah, but what was the leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Yeah. What made him turn it off?"

Elena hesitates for fraction of a second before continuing on with her lie. "Liam."

"Liam?"

"Yes. Caroline had compelled Liam to-"

"But that makes no sense, why would he turn it off for him?"

"I don't know Bonnie, but you and I both know that Stefan would do just about anything to save an innocent person."

Bonnie's eyes narrow as she thinks over her previous conversation with Enzo.

"Right" she shrugs breaking the tension, although her suspicions are clearly growing. "Is he still volunteering at the hospital? Maybe I could talk to him or-"

"There's nothing to talk about, it all happened just like I said" Elena says quick. "We'll find a way to bring them back."

Bonnie nods with a strained smile before watching Elena walk out of sight. She frowns entering the kitchen and looking on the counter for Damon's car keys. She swipes them and jogs out of the house to get to the garage before hopping into the driver's seat. Before she can start up the engine, Damon is standing in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Now, where exactly are you going in _my_ car."

She rolls her eyes with a smirk. "Question is, are you coming or not?"


	4. Chapter 4

**_(2015, Present Day...)_**

_"And now we're bringing you a hit from 2000, Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz..."_

The radio announces the track along with the familiar groove and Bonnie smiles a bit continuing to drive.

"Ugh! Don't you just love this song?" She grins starting to sing a long.

"What I'd love is for you to tell me where we're going," Damon says glancing over to her. "And what makes you comfortable enough to take my car-"

"I told you. Something about the story isn't matching up and we're going to find out what happened" she explains stopping at a red light. "And the fact that this car was my only escape from 1994" she dramatizes. "I think it entitles me to some sort of ownership."

"Forget it!" Damon almost laughs and Bonnie continues to sway to the beat. "You could've literally taken any car you wanted-"

"Yeah" she smiles. "So?"

"And you picked mine?"

She looks over at him coolly. "What's your point Damon."

He looks at her a moment silently asking her the reason his car meant so much to her and she smirks pushing the car forward. Eventually they end up at the hospital's entrance, and Bonnie seems almost eager to race inside for information. She skips right over to the volunteer's sign-in desk to see if Liam is here.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe he's checked in yet" the clerk apologizes.

"Are you sure? Maybe you could just look again-"

"No need, Bon-Bon" Damon says low in her ear before smoothly turning her around to face the opposite hallway. "He's over there."

Bonnie frowns at him a bit before changing her direction to go speak to Liam, and she steps a little faster feeling Damon on her heels.

"Liam!" She calls attempting to break the small peak of tension, and she jogs a few steps in order to finish the distance. "How are you?"

"Oh, hey Bonnie" he says politely. "What's up..."

"Nothing, I..." She pauses choosing her words. "Just heard that you were in the hospital. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm great. Just some...freak accident I guess."

"Right" Bonnie nods. "But, what exactly happened?"

"With what?"

Bonnie's eyes narrow suspiciously before she get's an idea. "Hey, would you mind coming with me for a sec?"

"Well I-"

"It'll only take a moment, I promise" she smiles warmly, smoothly sliding her hand to lock around his wrist to pull him into a more private hallway.

Damon follows seemingly irked, his eyes no doubt zeroed in on Bonnie's physical contact with Liam.

As soon as the three of them around the corner, Bonnie lets his hand go jerking him a little towards the wall. "Alright, do it" she snaps a little to Damon and he speeds up a little to pin Liam to the wall with a slightly impressed smirk.

"Listen close, Davis" Damon says grabbing the boy by the nape of his neck forcing him to look deep into his eyes. "You're going to tell us everything you can remember in the shortest way possible, got it?"

"Yes" Liam nods fearful. "The accident happened at the hospital and someone else was there before Elena rescued us."

"Wait, Elena was there?" Bonnie asks suspiciously.

"Yeah. She was the one who found out where we were. Good thing too, there was so much blood but I'm not sure how it got there. Like...that night-"

"Who was the other person?" Damon asks and Liam shrugs.

"I don't know...some girl? Really pretty, actually?"

"What day did you check in?"

Liam gives them the date and Bonnie signals for Damon to wrap this conversation up, and after he compels Liam to forget they stroll to another part of the hospital.

"Where are we going now?"

"To find out who that other person was."

"Why? We can just go home and ask Elena" he groans and Bonnie lets out a laugh.

"We can't go home and ask Elena, are you crazy? She's obviously lying!"

"What?"

"Come on Damon" she whines. "You mean to tell me that she conveniently left out the fact that there was another person being tortured as well? Like she made it seem it was just Liam."

"So!" Damon says completely missing the point.

She stops to look at her friend. His blind faith and devotion to Elena is his greatest weakness. He can't seem to see that Elena, however awful she is at it will no doubt try to be secretive. She can be two-faced, especially when she thinks it's servicing someone else.

"She's hiding something, and I can't figure out why because I'm pretty sure that whoever it was in that room with them is connected. And as much as Stefan is willing to sacrifice himself for an innocent, I have trouble believing that he would turn off his humanity for that reason alone. There's more to it."

"And you think when we find this person, they'll be able to turn it back on?"

"Exactly" Bonnie grins. "Which is why it makes no sense that Elena is keeping secrets. If we get to Stefan, we get to Caroline. So...why wouldn't she want to help?"

"Gee Bonnie, I don't know, but we could always...ASK HER!" He says sarcastically and Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"We can't do anything. And I need you to promise me that you aren't going to ask either. The last thing we need is for her to get suspicious."

Damon frowns. "Suspicious?"

Bonnie shakes her head quickly. "I mean about...this. Like, I don't need anything tipping her off until I figure this out...in fact, maybe I should head back to the dorms-"

"Is this a consequence from all of the times you've Lazarus-ed, that now, you've suddenly developed some sort of twisted death wish?" Damon says irritated as she makes a face. "No. Until Stefan and Caroline are back to themselves. It's too dangerous."

"But if Stefan can just waltz into the house at any ol' time, how safe can it be?" She teases starting to walk.

Damon speeds in front of her gripping her by the sides so she doesn't stumble and he looks deep into her eyes.

"Look...I'm not proud of it, but it eases my mind to keep you close" he says reaching up to brush a few flyaway strands from her face.

His fingers rest a little longer on her skin...his thumb faintly tracing down the corner of her mouth parting it slightly. She exhales a little harder before stepping away and biting her lip.

"Point is...I'm not leaving you alone. So get used to it," he says coolly walking out of the hospital.

Bonnie is silent the entire walk back to the car, and even after Damon suggests looking around town she shakes her head so he ends up driving home. He parks in the garage and she get's out of the car shutting it a bit harder than normal. Damon flicks his head towards her and she gives him a glare walking before walking to the Salvatore house.

She opens the unlocked door and scoffs. "Some security...I feel _totally_ safe" she sasses walking into the kitchen.

"You know what Bon?"

"What?" She snaps heading through the space to get to the staircase. "You know what, never mind. Just. Leave it alone" she says frustrated.

He stares after her entirely tempted to push her buttons, and the thought of addressing the elephant in the room causes him to smirk. He wipes his mouth trying to erase it, but all he can think about are the countless times this scenario has played out. Their bickering, followed by a few hours or so of solitude, eventually ending in Bonnies slowly coming out of seclusion to join him in the living room for a few rounds of bourbon.

Memories of them sitting in the glow of the fireplace...listening to her talk about almost everything under the sun, cause his heart to expand in remembrance of their old pattern...

When Bonnie sacrificed herself so Damon could return, Damon searched for ways to feel closer to her. Every night, he visited that fireplace and sat for hours, staring into it's vibrant light, quietly hoping that in some strange way she could feel his presence. That he didn't abandon her, that he had no intention of ever doing so.

Some nights, Elena just couldn't fill that void. Although she tried, there were just some things she couldn't understand..things he didn't want her too.

"Damon?"

His head twitches at the sound of her, and he frowns not understanding why. This is the love of his life. The only perfect thing he has...and he's irritated.

Elena swallows within the doorframe of the room, unsure of whether or not to approach him. The look on his face was clearly disappointed to see her, and she twists her mouth jealously guessing at the reason.

"What is it?" He asks turning to face her and she shrugs before stepping back to leave. "Elena-"

"It's fine" she winces a little hurt. "I get it...you want to be left alone."

He looks at her wanting to dispute the statement, but nods deciding to let it go. "Any news on Stefan?"

She shakes her head. "Nor Caroline...I'm really worried about them. The longer they're out there without their humanity-"

"The worse it'll be when it turns back on, yeah. We know" I finish a bit short and the tone causes her expression to change.

Damon sighs before apologizing, but at the present moment he's highly irritated...how many times does Elena have to repeat the obvious?

"Damon, I know things have been...difficult," she begins shifting to a stronger stance. "But no matter what, I'm here for you."

Damon takes a deep breath and exhales slowly, nodding to let her know that she's been heard. She gives him a nod as well before heading upstairs and when she reaches the top Bonnie is coming out of a room, about to head down.

Elena gives Bonnie a side glance before walking towards her bedroom and Bonnie scoffs in such a way that Elena is forced to comment.

"What exactly is your deal, Bonnie?"

"Me?" She half-laughs. "You're the one stomping around with a stake up your ass!"

"UGH!" Elena shrieks storming towards the room and closing the door.

"Sweet dreams to you too" she sasses beginning the descent to the living room.

She takes the jacket across her arm and spreads it out before wrapping it around her shoulders. When she get's down to the foyer, the familiar clink of ice hitting his favorite glass stops her cold.

She remembers too...

Her heart beats a little faster, and the nerves within her body begin to tighten like the strings of a harp. She swallows hard feeling her mouth become dry. He steps carefully slow, stopping in the middle of the arch. His lips part into the mischievous smirk she's grown to-

"I'm going out" she says decidedly.

The words hit his face causing his eyebrows to raise.

"And I'm taking the car."

_The_ car. Not _his. _

Damon unintentionally smiles picking up on this slight claim of ownership.

"And don't follow me."

"Wasn't, gonna" he taunts taking a sip of his drink.

"Good" she says shifting her stance a little before turning towards the kitchen.

Bonnie walks as if something monstrous is breathing down her neck, and she practically snatches the keys from the counter heading for the garage. She stands there a moment, debating whether or not to take his car...

She groans a moment opening the driver's side door and getting in. She starts the engine and pulls out of the garage, down the pathway. Flashbacks of her mission to Nova Scotia, and little zips around the town with Damon and sometimes without him...made this car feel like...a friend. A desperate friend she needed in order to feel closer to a world that had left her behind...to a soul that didn't belong to her.

"Get over it, Bonnie" she growls to herself.

She ends up at Mystic Grill. Cars upon cars fill the parking lot, so she ends up finding a spot in front. She get's out walking to the front entrance but the door's locked. No one is inside so she jiggles the handle confused peering into the window, watching the different colored lights pulsate across the wooden floor of the restaurant. The bass from the music pumps out and beats the glass within the door, and Bonnie struggles with the door until a red haired young woman is tossed up against the glass with Stefan slumped perfectly behind her. His true-face snarling in front of her, until his eyes dilate and he freezes seeing Bonnie. He whispers something to the tiny frame of the girl and she stiffens against her will as he shifts her to the side. He smirks wiping the bloodstained corners of his mouth before unlocking the door and he props it open.

"Come to join the party?" He asks cocking an eyebrow and Bonnie swallows back the bile building in her mouth. "Tell you what...I'll let them live if you come inside."

"Th-Them?" She stutters and he sighs a little impatient.

He opens the door even wider and she takes a moment before stepping through. She can feel him inhale her scent and her stomach rolls in revulsion and fear.

He locks the door behind her and the click seems to echo within her ears. Four bodies lie broken and unconscious around the restaurant as the colors continue to pulse overhead.

"Where's Caroline?" Bonnie asks regaining her courage.

Stefan speeds over to cut down the music. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Caroline" Bonnie says unamused. "Where is she?"

He shrugs making an exaggerated face. "No, idea."

"You don't know?" She hedges.

"It's not my place to keep tabs on her."

"Then you don't care" she snaps and he lets out a soft chuckle.

"Isn't that why you're here?" He jokes speeding over to the bar. "Isn't that the problem you've been trying to solve, all day?"

Bonnie's eyes narrow understanding that he's been watching them. "Yes...And you wanna know why? Because we care about you."

He rolls his eyes turning his back to get a new glass.

"I mean it Stefan, we care about you. Elena, Damon-"

"Perfect Segway!" He exclaims pulling out Damon's usual brand of bourbon. "This _is_ what you've been drinking nowadays isn't it? Me myself, I never really cared for the taste...but Damon? Can't get enough of it...which isn't the only thing he seems to not be able to get enough of these days..."

Bonnie's face changes from his tone.

"Just between us..." Stefan says pouring a glass, before pushing it flirtatiously towards her. "What exactly happened in 1994?"

"Seeing as how I was only two," she begins in her signature 'Bonnie-fashion'. "_You'd_ be better equipped at regaling the highlights of the 90's."

"Cute." He looks at her with a playful smile. "But I keep having this nagging feeling that something went down between you and Damon while you were stuck...Not that anyone could really judge you."

Bonnie looks at him dryly and he smiles even wider backing off of the topic. "Can I ask you something?"

"If you must" he says dramatically before selecting another bottle and pouring himself a shot.

"What made you turn it off?"

Stefan takes a short pause, long enough to alert Bonnie on the right track.

"According to Elena, you were trying to rescue Liam but...I'm not buying it," she says with a smirk. "So...what happened?"

He looks up from the alcohol and smiles. "You first."

She scoffs and he plucks another glass from the shelf and pours another drink before sliding it to her.

"I thought you didn't care."

"I don't...however this entire situation is, highly entertaining" he laughs. "And if I've learned anything over the years, is that there are plenty of ways to stir the pot without killing them. And essentially that's what I want...to watch shit go down because of me."

Bonnie makes a frowns trying to figure out his motive.

"Come on, it'll be fun...bearing our souls to each other. I mean, you're already accustomed to drinking with one Salvatore Brother...you might as well complete the set."

She rolls her eyes and sighs irritated.

"Caroline won't be back for a while, and if you tell me a good story I'll return the favor."

"How can I trust you, when you've got four victims lying around as we speak?"

"I can't, those are Caroline's...I'm just keeping her food warm, as they say" he shrugs taking a shot. "Besides, I haven't killed you...yet."

"Please..." she scoffs. "I'd Vasmatus-Your-Ass so fast, you wouldn't stand a chance-"

"Unless I broke your jaw before you could finish" he says wistfully. "Look, Bonnie. We could flex our magical muscles all night, but I'd rather exchange truths over a drink...that is why you came here isn't it? A drink?"

Bonnie sighs thinking this through. It isn't a question of danger or fear...it's a simple question of how bad does she want information. Information that could potentially rescue her friends...

But she promised Damon.

They vowed to let whatever happened or didn't happen between them, stay locked away in that Prison World. The only other person capable of being a potential witness to 1994 is trapped in 1903...

She could always lie. Lying is a viable option...but would it be enough to fool him. Stefan seems more perceptive than usual, and any form of trickery could be the very spark to ignite a spree. Both he and Caroline have made there terms abundantly clear...

Her small brown hand wraps around the glass before bringing it up to her lips, and she shoots it back. "Here we go...1994," she says wiping the corners of her mouth.

* * *

**_(1994, Salvatore Home-Prison World)_**

_"You're adding too much salt!" Bonnie whines swatting his hands away and he dumps in another handful just to be difficult. Bonnie gives him a look and he returns the expression, forcing her to glare. "You're the one who doesn't have anything else to eat, if you ruin dinner."_

_"Although I've been fighting the urge, your throat is still a viable option" he snarks and she scoffs. _

_"Humor me, Damon" she teases. "It would actually be nice to have something else to do with you other than argue."_

_He scoffs looking down towards the boiling pot of water, adding a little oil before putting in two handfuls of noodles. _

_"What's all this for, anyway?" She asks skeptically looking around the kitchen. _

_"We're celebrating."_

_"Celebrating?" She repeats. "Celebrating what, we're still stuck here."_

_"Yep."_

_"With no magic, and no way to get home."_

_"Yeah, but tonight we're actually having a real meal...instead of your classic PB&amp;J."_

_She rolls her eyes walking over to a cabinet, pulling down two plates and two glasses. "Just because you're making pasta, I wouldn't necessarily call you Mario Batali."_

_He takes the dishcloth hanging on his shoulder and twirls it easily before whipping her leg and she squeals before letting out a frustrated groan. He chuckles picking up a spoon to stir the sauce before tasting it and adding a few more spices. _

_Bonnie sets the table fairly easily, with the two place settings across from each other near the end of the table. Little by little she brings over the salad, bread and cheese. He comes up the side of her to place the bowl of pasta on the table, forcing his arm to cross in front of her making it difficult to move. She's got a perfect view of his handsome profile, and time seems to slow as he turns his head to look at her. He blinks his eyes slowly, using the full effect of his hypnotic blue wolf eyes..._

_"You okay there, Bon?" He quips cutting the moment short, and she half jumps before catching herself. _

_"Yeah. I'm fine" she adds twisting her mouth and she smiles shaking her head. "Let's eat."_

_A week or two later, Bonnie sits alone at the kitchen table with the crossword puzzle she's been struggling with the past few days. _

_Thinking of how she's spent another day in a world that doesn't change is maddening to say the least. And the fact that there seems to be nothing she can do to change it, is even worse. Everyday she spends hours upon hours thinking of ways to get out but each solution seems to be surrounded by gaining her magic back. She's tried every variation of every spell she knows or remembers and nothing seems to be enough to ignite any spark of the power she once had. _

_She ends up throwing the paper across the room, just out of clear frustration. _

_Damon walks in seeing the crumpled newspaper on the floor. He bends low to pick it up before chucking it at her. _

_"Cut it out, Damon" she snarls tossing it right back at him. "I'm not in the mood."_

_Damon let's the piece of paper hit him and he watches it bounce off and fall to the ground. He watches her shift in her chair to hide the fact that she's wiping her eyes, which have brimmed with tears of hopelessness. _

_Damon feels low watching her optimism suffocate within this prison world. For so long she has been nothing but pure positivity regarding their escape, and he refuses to let her give up...especially since he already has. _

_Three months of the same situation seems to have shifted his perspective._

_Maybe he would never see Elena again, and even if he did would it be worth it to torture himself in a one sided love when she couldn't remember him?_

_Her quick sniffle brings him back to the current situation, and he rolls his eyes annoyed at the fact that her tears actually have an effect on him. _

_"Get up."_

_"Wh-What?"_

_"Get up. We're going for a drive," he says walking over to the kitchen counter for his keys. _

_"Damon, I really don't-"_

_"I'm not asking you, Bennett" he sighs opening the door. "You and I are getting out of this house. So quit moping, and get up."_

_She gives him another dry look and he jerks his head towards the garage and she follows reluctantly. He opens the door on the passenger side and she get's in sourly, putting on her seatbelt before crossing her arms. He get's in quickly doing the same before starting up the car and he speeds out of the driveway and down the road leading towards the town's center. They zoom through the landmarks, past the town limits and welcome signs, driving down the secluded backroads of the terrain. Damon glances to Bonnie who sits indifferently until his foot starts playing with the accelerator. _

_"You think I don't know what you're doing?" She says as he presses the pedal even faster. _

_"Then hurry up and do it" he smiles going even faster. _

_"What good is me smiling, if you just end up killing us?!" She adds as he turns on the radio. _

_"Do it, and we'll find out" he laughs making a sharp U-Turn forcing the car to spin and swivel. _

_"You're insane!" She shrieks and he laughs preparing to spin the car once more. _

_"Just let loose, for once!" He says zig-zagging up the road. "You know it is okay to admit that you're having fun, even if it is with me. No one's here, so there are no witnesses!"_

_He ends up stopping abruptly in the middle of the road and they jerk forward, causing her to fall back into the seat. He looks at her with nothing but pure humor as the glare forming in her eyes changes to something more edgier. _

_"You think you're pretty funny."_

_He chuckles. "You want a turn?"_

_"Yeah" she says unbuckling her seatbelt, practically hopping out of the car. _

_They trade spots and she buckles herself in before driving the car like she's in a drag race. She does figure eights and sharp turns, jerking and bucking the convertible up and down the road laughing the entire time as Damon shouts and yells for her to take it easy on the engine. _

_When she finally stops, the widest smile is spread across her face and it's so happy it hits Damon directly in the chest. He frowns catching once more how beautiful she really is. She continues to laugh as the tears spill from her eyes and he instinctively reaches up to wipe her cheeks. _

_"You can't give up. We," he says a bit harder. "We can't give up...Okay?"_

_Her nose flares cutely as she bites her lip and nods._

_Later that night, once their back within the limits of Mystic Falls; they lie next to each other on the hood of the car. The night is always clear, with millions of tiny starts spread across the stretch of sky above them. _

_"Damon?"_

_"Hm."_

_"As awful as it is being stuck here-"_

_"Don't even finish that sentence" he grunts. _

_"Why not" she giggles. "You might be tempted to return the sentiment?"_

_"No, I'd have too...because out of everyone, I being stuck with you isn't the **worst** thing imaginable" he smirks. "Besides..I think you and I have suffered enough warm fuzzies for one night."_

_She giggles once more turning her head to look at him. "Is it really that hard to be nice to me?"_

_His head falls lazily to the side, and he takes a moment watching the night reflect in her irises and he frowns once again. _

_"Damon?"_

_"We should...head back."_

_Her eyes widen and then she relaxes within the disappointment of leaving the spot. She nods sitting up to roll off the car and she slides off easily..._

* * *

**_(2015, Present-Day...)_**

After retelling other encounters including the one that would without a doubt cause the most damage, Bonnie finishes her story. She stares at the remaining amber colored drops swirling in the bottom of her glass and Stefan watches her entirely intrigued with a satisfied smile.

Bonnie looks up at him, angered at his ability to silently mock her feelings and she exhales hard.

"Alright...it's you're turn," she says impatiently. "What happened?"

He sighs with an easy smile. "It was all quite genius, actually. I mean, Caroline was utterly brilliant in her revenge. And the method was just as over the top and dramatic as expected, but then again she is more about the flash than the flare."

"Why, thanks babe."

Bonnie closes her eyes feeling the addition of Caroline affect the room.

"I didn't know you were entertaining company" Caroline says prancing over to the bar. "Hey, Bonnie. I was just about to eat...care to stay?"

"She can't" Stefan adds mockingly. "She's already late for a meeting with...Sarah Nelson."

"Sarah Nelson? You mean, Sarah Salvatore" Caroline says as if she's tasted something to her dislike. "Ugh! I swear, for someone who's supposed to be kept a secret she is literally popping up all over the place."

"You don't say" Bonnie says hopping off the bar-stool.

"Don't tell me you're taking off so soon," Caroline whimpers. "Hope I wasn't interrupting anything too important."

"Just figuring out a way to turn on your humanity, _before_ you do something you're really gonna regret" Bonnie says grabbing Damon's car keys. "Like seriously Caroline, in what world does this seem like a good idea?"

"I guess in 1994," she laughs unkindly. "Seeing as how you almost killed yourself to escape the pain and solitude of it all."

Bonnie gasps feeling the jab hit a sore spot she had been avoiding since her return.

"This, isn't you. And whenever you decide to come back to reality, I'll be right here to help you get through it" Bonnie promises, turning to leave Mystic Grill. "Thanks Stefan...This was fun."

"Anytime" he replies toasting the air with another shot before downing it. "Any-time."


	5. Chapter 5

Damon sits by the fireplace, staring into the vibrant flames waiting for her to return. With each passing hour, his concern has transformed into worry and has completely manifested into anger. Where did she go? Doesn't she realize that it isn't safe to be alone? Practically anything and everything has a way of happening within Mystic Falls, and if anything happened to her, he'd-

"Damon..."

He looks away from the flare to see her pale face, and he immediately becomes disappointed.

"Come to bed" she says walking slowly over to sit by him. "It's late."

"Bonnie's not back yet."

Her face changes at his tone. "Where is she?"

"I don't know; and she won't answer her phone."

"Well, I'm sure she's-"

"Don't say, 'fine'" he growls. "You and I both know this isn't like her and-"

He stops mid-sentence at the click of the door unlocking and she steps through. She shushes herself with a muffled laugh before trying to sneak upstairs to her room, but Damon speeds right in front of her and she sways to keep from running into her.

She's clearly drunk. And from the way she's taking in short breaths and holding them while pursing her lips hard to keep from laughing, she's trying to appear sober. His hands reach out to clamp the sides of her body to keep her still and she swivels within his grip allowing a beautiful smile to escape.

"Damon!"

He frowns even harder feeling confused, because she genuinely looks pleased to see him. Her eyes are bright and friendly; her smile warm and kind. And for a brief moment, he isn't angry or worried. He isn't afraid or conflicted. He's just...happy.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she apologizes falling against his chest with a grin.

She closes her eyes, resting her head against him and she breathes deep inhaling his scent remembering moments like this in 1994. She scoffs biting her lip again, reminding herself that she doesn't have a right to have those moments anymore. He isn't just hers anymore...he never really was to begin with...

She opens her eyes slowly, stepping away from him before gently shrugging him off. She looks at him with a small smile before Elena shifts against a wall, silently announcing her presence.

Bonnie smirks again watching her cross her arms protectively, and Bonnie scrunches her nose at her before bobbling her head like a two-year-old.

"I think she should sleep it off, and we'll try talking to her in the morning."

"Oh, in the morning? That's when you'll feel like talking?" Bonnie mocks and Damon flips her onto his shoulder before beginning to carry her upstairs. "Maybe I won't feel like sharing what I know, _**in the morning!"**_

"Shut-up" Damon quips giving her legs a tighter squeeze completing the last few steps.

"Why!" Bonnie groans. "She's been stank ever since I came back-"

"Can't you understand why?"

"NO! She wasn't the one stuck in 1994 with the likes of you" she sasses as he opens the door and tosses her onto the bed with a solid plop. "OW!"

"Where were you?"

"I didn't think you cared."

"My brother and his psycho-grief-stricken girlfriend, are literally on a rampage and you don't think that's reason enough for me to care?"

"You shouldn't...now that you have your precious Elena. What am I to you?" She cackles sitting up on the bed. "That's what's important, isn't it? Getting back to Elena. Being with Elena. I swear to God, if I hear her name one more time I'm going to scream-"

"What do you want me to do, Bon?"

"Seriously? Leave me alone!" She snaps. "Maybe then it wouldn't be so hard to act like what happened in 1994 is over."

He chokes on his next word, unable to complete a thought. Her eyes tear up like she's told a huge secret, and she waves her hands in front of her face.

"Forget it. Forget I said that. Forget I said anything."

"Bonnie-"

She waves her hand lazily and the door swings open. "Leave."

He opens his mouth to say something-

"If you want me to stay here, leave" she growls. "If you don't I will."

"Bon,"

She glares at him forcing a sharp pain to crush against his skull, and he grabs his head starting to groan as he stumbles out of the room.

"OKAY! I'm gone!" He shouts and the pain immediately subsides.

They stare at each other a long time, him silently begging for her to talk to him. But with another flick of her hand, the door slams hard in front of his face.

* * *

**_(1994. Salvatore Home-Prison World...)_**

_"Bonnie?"_

_"What."_

_Damon smiles hearing her elongate the word. They've been sitting in front of the fireplace, watching the flames crack the wood. _

_"Do you ever wish we could just go someplace?"_

_"Like, home?"_

_"No. Not home...I mean, there's an entire world and we're the only people in it" he says staring at the fire. "Doesn't that free you in some sense?"_

_"No" she says quickly, and Damon scoffs. "It's still a Prison-World. We're still trapped."_

_"But that's what I mean. We're trapped."_

_"Yeah. Trapped."_

_"Inside an entire world" he stresses looking at her. "Look, if we're not getting out of here-"_

_"Don't say that."_

_"Hear me out..." he sighs. "If we're not getting out of here, we can still get out."_

_She frowns at him even harder. "You're literally making no sense," she chuckles unable to stay serious. _

_"If you could go any place, any place in the world-"_

_"Paris."_

_"Paris?" He repeats and she nods. _

_"Paris."_

_"Let me guess, the Eiffel Tower?"_

_"Nope. The Louvre."_

_"Well, we can't go there unless you know how to fly a plane."_

_"Why do we have to go anywhere?" She hunches. "Once you get past the rustic doom and gloom, the house is actually quite lovely."_

_"Well, I'm glad you approve" he grumbles and she laughs. "But I swear, one more day in here and I think I might lose it."_

_Bonnie goes quiet, understanding exactly how he feels. With no way out, and the day constantly on repeat it's easy to slip into madness. To lose yourself, or become a part of the drone. Bonnie has her quest to regain her magic in order to keep her sane, but what did Damon have?_

_"So...where else would you like to go?"_

_"Damon, I don't need to go anywhere but home."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, this isn't real"_ _she says. "Why create memories in a place that doesn't exist?"_

_"But we do" he says a bit stronger. "And maybe it's time we accept that..."_

_She_ _makes a_ _face. _

_"Bonnie...if I'm going to spend the rest of my life, stuck in this place with you," __he smirks shaking his head. "Maybe we should-"_

_"Spend more time trying to figure a way out" she says determined. "I agree. Because we're going to get out...and you're going to be with Elena."_

_"Elena...right..."_

_"What other option is there?" She almost snaps. "I mean, you've said so for three months how you have to get back to her."_

_"Yeah, Bon...but now I'm starting to think-"_

_"Because that's always been a good practice for you" she teases. _

_"Lately, I can't help but feel that we're focusing our energy on the wrong thing. Wasting all of this time, facing impossible odds instead of just being...happy."_

_"Happy...Together?" S_he scoffs. _"Is that even possible?"_

_"I, don't...know," _he pauses.

_Bonnie frowns hearing his voice change, and when she looks at him he's staring at her differently. "Damon..."_

_He sighs gravely unsure if he should express himself, or avoid the conversation altogether. But as soon as her concerned, kind brown eyes gaze into his, he starts scowling. Entirely annoyed that he's feeling his pulse quicken in anticipation. Irritated at the fact that things have changed between them. And angry...because apparently he has no effect on her whatsoever._

_She frowns even harder. "What is going on with you? You're acting really weird."_

_He shakes his head choosing not to say anything, speeding up from the floor to leave. _

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Somewhere. Anywhere." He snaps rushing out of the room to head upstairs. "I can't stay here anymore. I have to get out."_

_"Okay, I'll get the car" she shrugs easily. "Do you want to drive or do you want-"_

_"I don't want you to come with me," he says a little harsh and his tone makes her go quiet. "Look, let's face it. We're not getting out of here anytime soon-"_

_"But we will get out of here. There has to be a way, and I'm not going to stop trying to find it."_

_"Face it Bonnie, without your magic you're useless" he quips feeling frustrated. _

_They both fall silent, knowing that his statement crossed a line. _

_"I'm useless without magic?" She scoffs getting up from the floor. "You're a miserable vampire literally wasting your immortality by pinning after the same woman and her dopple-gangers, in different locations around the world; while magically somehow drowning yourself in a constant supply of shitty bourbon!" _

_"How long have you been waiting to tell me that?" He half-smirks watching her become more irked._

_She rolls her eyes. "Ages," she says trying not to get caught up. "And I get that you need time away from this space, but I'm not giving you time away from me."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm coming too. Even if you're going to bitch and moan the entire time, because you're sick of seeing me every moment of everyday. But in case you haven't noticed, we don't have a choice. We're stuck in this together."_

_"Bonnie the whole point of me leaving, is so I don't have to be with you."_

_"So...you're really gonna ditch me?" She asks and he groans walking upstairs to pack. "You're just gonna walk away and leave me here by myself."_

_"Yeah."_

_"For how long? And if I find a way out of this, what am I supposed to do send a text?" She snarls. "Newsflash Damon, it's 1994. That type of technology isn't available to the general public...but what public, right? It's literally just the two of us!"_

_"Give it a rest, Bon-Bon!" He yells rushing up the stairs and into his bedroom. _

_"No! I'm not just gonna shut-up! I'm not gonna make it that easy, for you to just walk away! Everyone else may let you leave in peace, Damon Salvatore but I'm not!" She shouts in the middle of the foyer on the first level of the house. "And honestly, tracking you down just to make your life miserable would actually be a fresh change to this Prison-World conundrum. At least I'd be able to figure something out, to make me seem less useless!"_

_"Dammit Bonnie," He says swooshing down to get in her face. "Shut. Up."_

_"Why?!" She screams. "Nothing I say seems to matter anyway...I am literally begging you not to go and you're still going to anyway. I don't matter to you, I never have. And you don't care that, you are probably the only thing keeping me sane. The one thing I have in here that motivates me not to give up...But forget it..Go-" _

_His hands reach up to grab her face and he kisses her hard, silencing her argument... _

_His lips move passionately slow, attempting to coax a reaction...any reaction, instead of the frozen stillness emitting from her rigid stiffness in her posture. In fact if it wasn't for the nervous rise and fall of her chest from breathing, someone could've easily mistaken her for a statue. _

_Damon isn't sure what to think..._

_On the one hand it's been so long since he's been closed to someone, the actual feel of another person against him is more than missed. Even if the person he was kissing wasn't Bonnie, it still would've felt nice...but the fact that it was Bonnie, made it satisfying to say the least. Her pixie-like frame engulfed within his muscular one, fit like two pieces of two totally different puzzles; that somehow magically fit together. And in that moment, Damon realized that's how he __felt about her. Their relationship didn't make sense, and his attraction to her wasn't immediate or a craze of infatuation. In fact, most days he was quite sure they hated each other-_

_But then, they'd share a moment. A look or a smile, or a sarcastic comment brandishing their unique sense of humor...And for one brief second, everything would just feel...incandescent. Pure and untainted in the most simplest of fashions. A gradually slow build, rather than the rapid rollercoaster of feels Damon was somehow always thrusting himself into. His feelings for Bonnie quietly crept upon him, and he wasn't sure how to control them because they were so unexpected. _

_He would never go so far to admit that he loved her; that word could only be reserved for Elena..._

_However, with every day that passed. Every trip to the grocery store. Every conversation at the fireplace. Every crossword puzzle she solved. Every meal they cooked and shared together. Every laugh. Every tear. Each scream, protest and argument they hashed out; his quiet opinion of her fortified. Within the past few months, his admiration of her grew into something stronger._

_But he refused to admit it or call it love._

_For now. He was just going to enjoy this beautiful opportunity, by kissing her the exact way his dreams have been suggesting the idea for days. He was going to nip into her deliciously supple mouth; flicking his tongue against her's as if he were imagining that it was something else. Gently guiding her to follow him down a road of pleasure and instinct... _

_Bonnie's mind is racing. _

_She literally can't function or move while his wonderful lips continue to shift sensually against her..._

_Is this wrong? It feels, good but does that make a difference? She's allowed her mind to wander curiously about this very act, but she never expected it to actually happen. Not that it didn't come close a few times while they were stuck in 1994, but Damon loved Elena, period. And any encouragement to get home, was motivated by his desire to get back to her._

_So...what exactly was happening now? _

_And why was he so wonderful at it!_

_This kiss was unlike any she had ever had before, and she thought she had experienced it all with Jeremy...but apparently they skipped a few stops because Damon is taking her an entirely different route. His hands are firmly clutching her face, tugging her closer to him. His lips are soft, but his technique is...intense. Overwhelming and just as wild and dangerous as Damon himself, but somehow...good? _

_She isn't afraid of him, but she is scared. Scared that this is even happening, or what it could potentially mean. _

_She inches her head away from him to escape her lips, and that's all of the resistance he needs to stop. But instead of pushing him away, her hands clamp around the front of his shirt and he chuckles looking down. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"What am I doing?! What were you doing!" She half shrieks as he lets her go. _

_"You're the one who asked me to stay-"_

_"Yeah, but not to __kiss me!" She clarifies and he smirks still in a good mood. _

_"I'm not sorry," he smiles and she pushes him away angrily. _

_"I know better than anyone, you're not sorry! You're never sorry!" She groans. "Now, why'd you do it?"_

_"Because I wanted too" he shrugs. _

_"I know you wanted too, but why?" She stresses. "Are you missing Elena that badly, that anyone will do? Can you seriously not wait until I figure this out?"_

_"Bonnie, you're not gonna figure this out."_

_Her eyes narrow. "So...because you're deciding to give up on reuniting with Elena, I'm your consolation prize? Wow."_

_He opens his mouth to dispute it, but she's actually explaining it pretty accurately. _

_"We could console each other-" he tries and she releases a fierce scream before storming out. _

_"Unbelievable!" She says heading for the kitchen. "On second thought. Don't let me stop you. Safe travels, wherever you're going and since I'm never figuring this out, feel free to go on an extended vacation, while you're at it."_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey, so I know it's been awhile and the series is coming to an end...but that doesn't mean that the fan fictions have to stop. So I'm going to try and update for this story more. Comments would definitely be appreciated and thank you for reading as always._**


End file.
